Pohatu (Generation 2)
Pohatu, the Master of Stone, later known as the Uniter of Stone, was one of the six Elemental Heroes foretold in the Prophecy of Heroes. History Arrival Pohatu, along with the five other Masters, fell from the skies to Okoto after the Protectors summoned them using the Prophecy of Heroes. He crashed to Okoto and woke with no recollection of his past or who he was. Nilkuu, the Protector of Stone came to him with several other villagers and explained to him that he was one of six heroes that had been summoned to the island to defeat the Skull Spiders that had been terrorizing the inhabitants and to awaken Ekimu, the Mask Maker and retrieve the Mask of Creation. Pohatu asked how he was going to defeat the Skull Spiders and the Protector told him he needed to retrieve the Golden Mask of Stone to have the strength to defeat the Skull Spiders. Journey to the Shrine They traveled through Okoto for weeks, fighting off Skull Spiders and avoiding dangers in the swamps and forests in the Region of Stone. During that time, Nilkuu recounted tales of Ekimu and Makuta, and their fall. He also told the Toa of the dark forces moving throughout the land, searching for the mask. They eventually arrived at a shrine located within a canyon ridge. It was here that Pohatu saw the pedestal holding the Golden Mask of Stone between two large carvings. Summoning a tornado of sand, the Toa rose off the ground towards the Golden Mask. As he drew nearer, however, a number of Skull Spiders revealed themselves from atop the canyon. Nilkuu attempted to hold off the attackers. Seeing that the Protector needed help, Pohatu lifted the Mask to his face. He put it on at the same time as the other five heroes across Okoto and elemental energy filled his body. Although the Protector was overwhelmed, Pohatu swooped in and saved the Protector from the Spiders, completely obliterating them. The Master of Stone then landed and helped the Protector up only to receive a vision from a mysterious being, showing an ancient and abandoned city. Nilkuu told him that the vision was from Ekimu, the Mask Maker, and that he needed to leave for the City of the Mask Makers to find the Mask Maker and reclaim the Mask of Creation. The Protector of Stone also told him of the other five heroes, and that together, they would defeat the evil that lurked in the city. Pohatu then left the Protector in search of the legendary Ekimu. The City of the Mask Makers Traveling inland, Pohatu happened upon the City of the Mask Makers, located at the geographical center of the landmass where all six districts met. Skirting around to the one bridge allowing him access to the city, he encountered the other Elemental Masters: Tahu, Gali, Onua, Lewa, and Kopaka. After a brief discussion, the Toa were ambushed by the Lord of Skull Spiders, an ancient arachnid sentry who guarded the bridge into the city. Uncoordinated, the Toa attempted to charge their attacker, each being deflected with relative ease. During this conflict, Pohatu was sent flying straight into Kopaka's path after over-confidently charging his opponent, causing the two Toa to stumble and fall to the ground in a heap. With their individual efforts proving to be fruitless, Onua proposed that the Toa worked together to confront their aggressor as a single unit. After blasting the Lord of Skull Spiders with various burst of elemental energy, the Master of Earth used his Earthquake Hammer to dislodge part of the bridge and send their fallen enemy tumbling into the abyss below. Venturing onwards, the Toa traversed through the remains of another the city's outskirts, passing a number of abandoned huts and overgrown footpaths. Proceeding with caution, the Toa continued to explore the city, eventually encountering an ancient burial ground. However, when Tahu inadvertently triggered an ancient mechanism, two stone walls rose from the ground and cut off their exits. Taking the opportunity to scout the terrain beyond the gate, Lewa took flight and left the group. In his absence, a legion of Skull Warriors sprung from the ground and assaulted the Toa. Caught off-guard, the Toa took up arms against the reanimated aggressors. Under Gali's instruction, Onua summoned a localized earthquake to bury the Skull Warriors. However, the effects of his tremor were more extensive than the Master of Earth had anticipated, damaging a number of nearby buildings and causing the bridge to crumble behind them. With no means of leaving the city, the Toa busied themselves dispatching the remaining Skull Warriors with haste. Rejoining his fellow Toa for the remainder of the battle, Lewa informed the others of an ancient arena he had spotted whilst scouting ahead. After Pohatu damaged the mechanism by throwing a boulder at the gates, the Toa continued their journey. After insisting on exploring the arena and being chastised by Kopaka for deviating from the plan, Lewa took flight once more, intent upon going his own way. Whilst journeying alone, however, the Master of Jungle was ambushed by Skull Slicer, losing his Golden Mask of Jungle in the assault. Eventually happening upon Lewa's unconscious form, Pohatu carried the weakened Toa of Jungle into the City Arena, where he and his teammates were confronted by the Skull Slicer. Through their combined efforts, Skull Slicer was defeated and the Golden Mask of Jungle was returned to him, though not without severe damage to the structural integrity of the arena's foundation. Caught in the wreckage, the Toa reflected upon their quest and resolved to finally put their rivalries aside. Digging their way from the rubble, the Masters then found themselves in an ancient burial yard in which stood Ekimu's tomb. Unfortunately, shortly after their discovery of the Mask Maker's mausoleum, the Toa were confronted by a pair of Skull Scorpios. Targeting the nearest Toa, one of the Skull Scorpios locked its Hook Blades around Pohatu's Golden Mask of Stone and tore it from his face, reducing him to a weakened state and prompting Kopaka to step forward and project a holographic shield around him. Gali, Tahu, and Onua then proceeded to engage their aggressors, each being flung aside and overpowered. Thinking swiftly, Lewa then drew the Skull Scorpios away from the group and towards Ekimu's tomb, where he dislodged a large stone slab and sent it crashing to the ground, crushing the attackers beneath. Having won the battle, the Toa restored Pohatu's mask and continued on their quest, ascending the steps and entering the chamber housing Ekimu's sarcophagus. Uniting their elemental powers, the Toa were able to revive the comatose crafter. Awaking from his slumber, Ekimu took flight from the chamber and swiftly assessed the devastation that had befallen the ancient city. Gazing over his devastated home, the Mask Maker informed Pohatu and his fellow Toa of the Skull Grinder's efforts to steal and destroy the Mask of Creation before their arrival. The group raced their way towards the furnace, only to encounter Skull Basher. Although he managed to harness the power of Onua's Golden Mask of Earth, the Toa swiftly defeated him. With the brute out of the way, they confronted the Skull Grinder in the central forge. Charging him as one, Pohatu and his fellow Toa advanced towards their remaining adversary only for him to don the Mask of Creation and infuse his Mask Stealer Staff with the elemental properties of the mask, knocking the Golden Masks from all six Toa. Left in a weakened state, the Toa struggled to fend off the Skull Grinder while Ekimu sought after a weapon. Following Onua's example and attempting to latch onto the Skull Grinder with the weight of their bodies, the Toa were swiftly overpowered, saved only by Ekimu, who had taken the opportunity to restore his Hammer of Power and swiftly defeated their enemy using the legendary weapon. With the Skull Basher and Skull Grinder apprehended, the six Protectors and a Jungle villager named Harvali entered the chamber and helped carry the Toa into the central forge, where Ekimu endeavored to repair their Golden Masks and re-awaken the Toa. Regaining consciousness once his mask was returned, Pohatu rejoined his fellow Toa and celebrated their victory over Makuta's forces, having liberating the Mask Maker City, the ancient homeland of the Islanders. With the original bridge destroyed in the conflict, the Toa set about constructing a new means of access for the other Islanders to access the city. Once repairs had been completed, Tahu and Narmoto willed a series of fireworks into existence, using the bright lights to summon the villagers back to their homeland. Quest for Unity To be added Abilities and Traits Pohatu is rock solid and stubborn. He is usually distant from the other Toa, keeping to himself. He is the toughest of the team, possessing great strength, where he can break a rock with he fists. His stamina is almost unbreakable. His stubbornness often leads to conflicts with Tahu and Kopaka. Although he is the bravest of the Toa, he dislikes the dark. Pohatu is usually comfortable in the desert, where his element is at its strongest. He has a deep hatred for scorpions. As the Toa of Stone, Pohatu has control over the element of Stone, being able to make a tornado out of sand. Mask and Tools Upon his original arrival on Okoto, he wore the Mask of Stone. He later discarded it for the Golden Mask of Stone. He carries two Stormerangs, which can become Jetarangs and he can where on his feet to walk through the desert. Forms Appearances *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Endgame'' *''A New Legend'' Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone Category:Stone Category:Okoto Category:Generation 2